United Kingdom
Overview The touchstone for British public diplomacy through cross-cultural educational programs, the British Council answers to the Foreign and Commonwealth Office and is headed by a former head of the Labour Party, Lord Tyrrell. Managing a variety of offices around the world, the British Council provides information, grant and scholarship funding to students from around the world interested in studying in the greater United Kingdom – England, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. Organizing a variety of programs to enable foreign students to enhance their English language skills and promoting English teaching abroad for UK students, the British Council receives annual grants from the Foreign and Commonwealth Office to pursue cultural and academic exchange opportunities for students and young professionals. Similar programs through the Inter-Cultural Youth Exchange UK offer promotional programs for UK nationals to volunteer abroad as part of a cultural exchange initiative. The programs are available to anyone aged 17 and over with a primary focus on abroad opportunities in Asia, Africa and Latin America. Government Entities Relevant to PD * British Council * Public Diplomacy Challenge Fund * Public Diplomacy Strategy Board * i-UK * Foreign and Commonwealth Office * House of Commons – Foreign Affairs Committee Think Tanks and Centres This is a list of think tanks and initiatives that have initiatives and/or publications relevant to the study of pd. * British Polling Council * The Center for European Reform * Center for Policy Studies * Centre Forum * Chatham House * Foreign Policy Centre * Globalisation Institute * Inter-Cultural Youth Exchange * Margaret Thatcher Center for Freedom * OCEP - Oxbridge Cultural Exchange Project International Broadcasting * British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) * BBC World Service Radio * BBC World * BBC Arabic Television Reports and Hearings * House of Commons, Committee on Foreign Affairs. UK’s Relations with Europe, Conclusions and Recommendations * House of Commons, Committee on Foreign Affairs. Seventh Report: East Asia, Conclusions and Recommendations * House of Commons, Transcript of Oral Evidence before the Committee on Foreign Affairs, in the European Union * House of Commons, Transcript of Oral Evidence before the International Development Committee “Humanitarian Response to Natural Disasters” * House of Commons, Committee on Foreign Affairs. “Seventh Report: East Asia, Conclusions and Recommendations” * House of Lords, "Select Committee on BBC Charter Review" Important Legislation Public Diplomacy Challenge Fund, Foreign and Commonwealth Office Further Reading * British Council How the World Sees the UK * Mark Leonard, Andrew Small and Martin Rose (February 2005) British Public Diplomacy 'in the age of Schisms' Foreign Policy Centre, UK. * House of Commons, Foreign Affairs Committee Report on Britain’s Public Diplomacy * Foreign Policy Centre, “Britain Must Fund Strategy for Hearts and Minds in the Middle East” * Foreign Policy Centre at the British Council, "Leading International Think-Tanks Call For A Major ReThink Of UK Public Diplomacy Policy” * Foreign Commonwealth Office, June 2006, “Britain’s New Approach To Public Diplomacy: Promoting a Vision” * Alan Henrikson, Netherlands Institute of International Relations, "What Can Public Diplomacy Achieve?” * "Churchill's Cold War: The Politics of Personal Diplomacy", By: Klaus Larres, Yale University Press. Published 1 August 2002. * James Chapman, 21 September 2006. "Blair's 'War on Terror' Has Made Britain More Dangerous Says Voters" * Joint Conference Report with the Ditchley Foundation and Chicago Council on Foreign Relations. 4-6 May 2005. "World Opinion and Public Diplomacy: How should policy makers influence and be influenced?" * Rob Campbell. 7-8 February 2005. "The Case of Great Britain" * "Inter-Institutional Relations In the Devolved Great Britain: Quiet Diplomacy", By: G. Horgan, Regional and Federal Studies, Vol. 14, No. 1, Spring 2004. * Sir Arthur Salter. The Political Quarterly, Vol.3, Issue 1. "The Technique of Open Diplomacy"